


In salute e in malattia

by IlCannibaleDiFirenze



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Buenos Aires, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Disturbing Themes, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medication, Needles, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sass, Sassy Will Graham, Sick Character, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze
Summary: After the fall Hannibal and Will settle down in Buenos Aires to hide from FBI and avoid extradition.Here is a glimpse of their lives, between sickness and healthWarning: Some descriptions might disturb sensible audiences, please read at your discretion.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. In malattia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In salute e in malattia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615956) by [IlCannibaleDiFirenze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze). 



That morning, Will was suddenly awoken by the dashing blowing of the wind.  
In his head, he could see the image of the antlers of that pitch-black stag, scratching against his window. But as his vision cleared, he realized it was only the branches of a tree, he could see their shadow behind the white curtains that sheltered the room from the strong sun.

His head had recently started playing games on him, and even with Hannibal's cures, it seemed it was catching fire once again.  
This time Hannibal decided to seriously take care of him, it was not too difficult gathering the anti-inflammatory meds he needed. He knew well where to find them in Buenos Aires.  
But he really didn’t have a lot of time on his hands to go out, he had to check every hour that Will's temperature was not getting any higher, that he was not dehydrated nor hallucinating.  
For the ex-agent was difficult to believe that the same man who tried to kill him a couple of years ago was the same that now was walking through the city's slums looking for ibuprofen and antibiotics.  
However, he abandoned himself to his cures, he let him do. Making himself inject with medicinals he didn’t even know the name of. He decided to trust his executioner.

Shortly after, Hannibal entered the room with a tray in his hands, a dish with a rich breakfast on it: sausages, bacon and eggs, some fruit in a small bowl and a glass of freshly made orange juice to go with it.  
Will gave him a small nod to thank him even if he knew he would have barely managed to finish what he had in his dish. But he managed to do it, after all, making Hannibal happy by eating everything he got him was the only thing he could do right now.  
When he had finished, Hannibal softly caressed his cheek, it seemed to be boiling, and when he let his lips on his temple, he knew for sure the fever had gotten worse.  
It must have been the wrong kind of medicine, the one he was giving him. He kept using ibuprofen, but he found himself to have to try with antivirals. Hannibal supposed it was not working because of the non-bacterial nature of his encephalitis. And all the treatment he had given him until now was useless.

Everything would have been easier if only he could bring him to the hospital. With some blood testing, he could have easily pointed out the meds Will needed. But he couldn’t even trust private cliniques with the fear that someone could have given them away. Even if Hannibal bought their silence, someone could have sold them.  
And if it happened him and Will would have to be on the run again, and he knew that the ex-agent wouldn’t have been able to, not in his conditions.

"It's not working?" Will asked, his voice weak, almost a whisper.

"No, at least, not what I have given you until now" It was an admission of defeat, but he was not giving up.

"Will I die?"

The question made his blood freeze in his veins, and his eyes became empty, Will was everything he had, he couldn’t allow that to happen.

"No, not before me, mano meilė*."

A painful smile appeared on Hannibal's lips, the possibility that his beloved Will could die just like that was killing him, a scorching knife right into his chest.

He wouldn’t have allowed it. 

To know what to do and to do it quickly, he needed some blood testing done.  
Will fell asleep right after eating his lunch and Hannibal drew some blood while he was resting.  
Before leaving the house, the Doctor changed his clothes and wore a plain button-up black shirt and some jeans, still formal, but that didn’t catch too much of an eye.  
He took the blood vial with himself and walked to the city's suburbs, looking specifically for the same people who were giving him the meds, hoping they had some contacts with a clinique. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Having to approach with that sort of people was never a good deal but since they were not the most advisable folks, he knew for sure they wouldn’t have gone to the police.  
Some of them could have tried playing as bounty hunters but Hannibal was sure he could take care of them with not too much trouble.  
  
The wait was killing him and leaving Will at home alone for so long was just dangerous. He was afraid he could Hallucinate or even worse have an epileptic crisis while he was not there.

They told him to wait and leave the place, for the time being, those hours seemed to be endless.

He had an answer that same evening. It was a doctor from the clinique on the other side of the phone to disclose the results. The man didn’t ask for his name nor who the blood sample belonged to and seen his collaboration with that kind of people it was comprehensible, he just gave him an answer.

Hannibal hurried up to get the correct medicines he needed for Will's encephalitis after getting rid of his burner phone.

All this business cost him plenty of money but, he didn’t care.  
Will wouldn’t have died on him like that, he wouldn’t have allowed it.

* * *

Will found himself to be home alone, not uncommon after all, but feelings of anguish and anxiousness made his chest tight.  
He went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and to cool his face with some cold water, the warmth of his skin seemed to lessen for a moment. He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection was frightful, he was so pale, the marks and bruises from the fall were healing but they had that purplish colour that resembled the dark bags under his eyes.  
He slept a lot but was always tired, it was a miracle he had managed to get up.

Suddenly, he saw his reflection melt, his face was liquefying, the stench of blood and putrescence filled his nostrils.  
He tried to scream but he felt like his tongue was gone too. All he managed to produce were some chocked sounds.  
He stood there observing that hideous sight, the obscenity seemed to get worse with a terrible sound that filled his ears, the screech of a violin, a scream.  
His skin was falling off, those blue eyes that Hannibal loved so much followed, his tongue slipped away from his mouth all together with his teeth. Everything ended up in the sink, and even if he didn't have eyes anymore, he could still see that obscenity. Looking up once again he noticed that not only his face was coming off but also his body.

He fell apart piece by piece until there was nothing left of him, he fell to the ground with a loud thud, it echoed throughout the whole household.

**Memento Mori.**

* * *

  
Hannibal came back not long after, he went to check on Will to see if he was still sleeping and with his great horror, he didn't find him in bed.  
He started looking for him in every single room of the house. When he found him on the bathroom's floor, he felt his heart stop for a second.  
He checked his pulse and made sure that he hadn't hurt his head before bringing him back to bed. Hannibal checked his forehead, it was boiling, and he had to do something to lower his temperature and he had to do it now.  
If sponging him with warm water wasn't enough, he would have bathed him, but he wanted to make sure he was conscious first.

Will woke up covered with a thin layer of sweat, wet and warm cloths on his forehead and wrists.  
For a second he asked himself if it wasn't only a dream, being in his bed, he felt like his body was wrapped up in a boiling numbness and he couldn't move, maybe his body had really melted down.

"Will?" he heard being called from a voice far away, he turned his head slightly and he saw Hannibal.  
He was surprised not to see the doctor in one of his stoic expressions, Hannibal now looked worried.  
The palm of his hand was cold on that forehead hidden by those beautiful curls, the temperature had lowered but he needed to make it lower even further.

"Will?"  
  
"Hannibal" the man whispered with a feeble voice.  
  
"I'm going to give you something for your fever, why did you go to the bathroom by yourself?" he asked while he prepared a syringe of anti-inflammatory, he seemed a bit irritated, but he was only worried for him.  
  
"I was thirsty..."  
  
Hannibal said nothing, he couldn't tell him anything, after all, he wasn't there and he had to figure it out that Will eventually would have needed something, it was his own fault.

After giving him the injection, he let him rest a bit before taking care of him.  
He helped him bathing, drying up and putting some warm clothes on before bringing him back to bed.  
Hannibal knew that Will probably had some hallucinations, but he didn't force him to tell what he had seen. He understood perfectly that this was not the time for one of their discussions.

He made him some meat and vegetable stew for dinner, something easy to digest but nutritious and before allowing him to fall asleep again he administered the new meds. He had to hope that they hadn't tricked him.  
But if that were the case, he would have found the dealers and the doctor and turned them into dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mano Meilė: My love


	2. In salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is finally back in shape and they have a calm day together.  
> Warning!Smut ahead!

It took almost two weeks for Will to recover completely from his sickness.  
In a couple of days, his fever disappeared, which was a good sign. The antivirals that Hannibal had used on him were actually working.  
Hannibal took care of him for all this time, with no tricks nor manipulation, which was quite unusual, but that was what Will needed at the moment.

That morning, he had got up before the good doctor did and decided to take care of himself properly, something he had not done in a while.  
He had a shower, changed his bandages, put on some clean clothes, and got his hair in order (as much as one could with those rebel curls).  
After that, he walked to the kitchen to prepare something for him and Hannibal. He made some pancakes, serving them in bed to the good doctor who had woke up in the meantime but stayed in bed to rest a little more since he smelled that something good was cooking in the kitchen.  
On the tray, there was: a dish with the pancakes, a bowl with fresh fruit cut into small cubes decorated with some sugar on top, and two cups of black coffee.

"Good morning" Will greeted him.

Hannibal greeted him back, his voice still a bit hoarse.

"You didn't have to do this Will, you still have to recover..."

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry"

"You shouldn't underestimate your illne-"

He was interrupted by a grumble from the younger man.

"Yeah, dad, whatever..." He said ironically, giving him a little smile.

Sometimes Hannibal worried so much that he really reminded him of his father.

"We can discourse about your daddy issues if you want, Will" the doctor smirked maliciously.

Here we go again, trying to psychoanalyze him again, Will thought.

"Takes me only two seconds to pour that cup of coffee on you, and it's boiling." He threatened the doctor with a playful smirk

"Ahh, here it is, my Will. Then you must be fine to have all this sass."

They smiled at each other; it had been a long time since they spoke to each other like that.

* * *

They spent the afternoon in their garden, reading together and enjoying the nice weather. When he was in their garden, Will noticed how it was always so empty, his dogs would have loved living there, but they stayed back in Wolf Trap.  
He gave them all to a farmer that needed some guard dogs and some company. Will always wondered if they hated him now for leaving, but he really couldn't bring them to their new house. Too noticeable.

At dinner, Hannibal sighed with relief when Will ate everything he had in his dish and asked for more steamed vegetables. He was glad he was finally having more appetite.  
  


But it wasn't the only kind of hunger he had...  
Hannibal found himself pressed against their bed, blocked by Will's weight as he straddled him.  
Those savage kisses of his made him understand how much he had missed all of this, their intimacy, that flame they shared every time they touched each other.  
Hannibal feared that those lips so fierce against his own would have left bruises. Especially because Will had no problems biting down on his lip, and he did it more than once, before letting their tongues meet and swirl in a lingering and slow dance.  
The ex-agent really wanted to tease him that evening: he started with unbuttoning his shirt and pressing his soft lips from the doctor's neck to his abdomen in tender kisses.  
Will unbuckled Hannibal's belt and unbuttoned his pants and left him like that before starting to grind against him, still completely dressed.  
Soft moans came from both of their lips. They had just started but those hip movements were already too little, and Will planned not to give him more, for now, arousing him but not giving him enough.  
However, the good doctor's patience had a limit, his fingers reached for those beautiful curls and intertwined before pulling at them. He gained a soft whimper from Will, adorable.

It took him a second to push Will's gorgeous body against the mattress, he seemed to be lighter than he used to be and when Hannibal got rid of his shirt, he realized Will had got skinnier. A little woe that Hannibal would have loved to remedy at.  
The doctor kissed every single weak spot on his neck, making him tremble, he got goosebumps.  
But what made him crazy was that goddamn tongue of his, he brought it to his nipples, tracing a little circle before sucking. Will arched his back pleasure, Hannibal loved when he did that.

Then he decided to bring himself to his other nipple and give it the same treatment, this time using some teeth.  
That tongue trailed down his chest and abdomen. It took him a second to get rid of those blue jeans and boxers.  
Will was beautiful, his sweet Patroclus really had the body of a god, and Hannibal didn't want to waste even a single bit of it.  
He decided to take him in his mouth, but as always Hannibal took all the time he needed. That tongue seemed to be so lazy while licking him, stopping on his tip, trying to get it through the small slit. That made Will jerk, from his lips were falling such sweet words for him...  
After this slow torture, Hannibal decided to reward and punish him at the same time.  
He gave him quick fellatio, taking him whole, he felt him in his throat. Doing it just like Will liked it.  
But right when the younger man was going to come, Hannibal got away from him. Leaving him unsatisfied with a devious smirk on his lips.  
Will's protest wouldn't be only a verbal one, a whimper when the doctor didn't allow him to cum, yes, but he decided to take the reins.  
  


Now the doctor was under him, he removed those fancy pants of his and his boxers. God, Hannibal was always so busy satisfying him that he forgot about himself.  
"Mhh...Look at you..."  
Will purred, teasing him, he let his hand slide up and down the doctor's length before giving him a malicious smirk and taking something from his nightstand.  
Lube, he warmed it up rubbing it up between his hands before rubbing it on Hannibal.  
It really didn't take him long before positioning himself on his length, he took him slowly and whole before starting to move on him, slowly, paying the doctor the same favor he gave him.

Hannibal admired Will as he impaled himself on him. He was so beautiful while he rode him. Those lips open as he moaned, and his curls seemed to bounce every time he lowered himself on his length.  
"Jump a little bit faster, zuiki*" Hannibal urged him impatiently and Will gave him a breathless chuckle as an answer before moving his hips faster.  
Will moaned every time he lowered himself, he loved taking Hannibal like that. And to be fair, he could have sworn that he could come right there and then without touching himself.

"Fuck, ooh, fuck!" he groaned out.  
Hannibal tightened his grip on his hips and waited for him to come down once again, before thrusting up inside of him, hard.

"Ahhh!Fuck Hannibal!Yes!"

"Do you like it, eh? Harder, Will?"

"Yes! Ohh, please...!"

And with Will's begs, Hannibal pinned him down on the bed again, Will whimpered for the sudden switch in their position but soon a moan left his lips.  
Hannibal grabbed his thighs and buried himself inside of him again, he wasn't worried about being delicate this time.

"Hannibal!Yes!Fuck me like that!"

"Like this?" His thrust was so strong it made the bed tremble

"YES! AHHH! HARDER!HARDER!"

Hannibal was more than happy to satisfy his little caprices, he brought one of his hands to stroke Will. After all, his little friend needed some attention.  
Will reached his climax a bit too early, he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, while Hannibal kept on trying to make him moan, and reach his own climax.  
He was so precious as he came, those blue eyes filled up with tears while his body contorted in pleasure, his face was pure ecstasy as he came on his stomach, dirtying himself up.  
Hannibal wanted to lick every drop of his cum, and he promised himself he would have done it later.  
Will's moans soon turned into painful whimpers while Hannibal kept on stroking him, he was so sensitive it hurt, but Hannibal loved seeing him in pain, so he gritted his teeth a little and let him do.  
The good doctor got so aroused when he saw his Will suffer for him, especially when he was fucking him like this.

"Mmmmh!Can I fill you up, darling boy?Yes?"

"Fuck!Please Hannibal, cum inside me!"

"Mano kalė*, my little bitch, mhhh!Take it all!"

Will arched his back as he felt himself getting filled up with his warm cum, he let out a small moan, suffocated by the hand around his neck of his husband.

They kept cuddling after their little mess. It was only when they came back to their senses that Hannibal suggested a warm shower to relax their muscles and clean up.That night they slept as they hadn't done it in a long time, without Hannibal having to check if Will's fever had gotten worse in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- zuiki: Pet name, translatable as "bunny"  
> \- kalė:derogatory term, "bitch, whore"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Lithuanian:  
> Mano meilė: My love


End file.
